The present invention relates generally to the field of high pressure cleaning machines (e.g., pressure washers). More specifically, the invention relates to nozzle assemblies for pressure washers, wherein the nozzle assemblies are configured to reduce the turbulence of a water flowing through the pressure washers.
Powered pressure washers are known to be used to clean dirt, paint, or mold from pavement, brick face, cement, or other surfaces. To achieve such results, these devices generally provide a high pressure water stream (e.g., approximately 1400 psi) at a modest flow rate (e.g., approximately 1.3 to 1.4 gpm). Heavy duty pressure washers may provide streams with even higher pressures (e.g., 3000 to 5000 psi) at possibly greater flow rates (e.g., approximately 3.5 gpm). The high pressure streams of heavy duty pressure washers facilitate more demanding tasks, such as resurfacing or cutting of materials.
In certain applications, a long traveling distance of a high pressure cleaning machine spray beam is a useful feature, such as during second-story window cleaning from the ground or during gutter cleaning from the top of a stationary ladder. In other applications, high beam strength of a pressure washer spray beam is a useful feature, such as for washing off tree sap or bird residue. However, due to limitations of some pressures washers, spraying beams may not be focused, coherent, or steady upon leaving a spray gun. Instead the spraying beams may have a high degree of turbulence and choppiness, causing beam water to scatter, weakening the beam, reducing water density (and momentum) of the beam, increasing the beam surface area and drag on the beam, and shortening the potential traveling distance of the beam.